De música y miraculous (acepto recomendaciones para el titulo)
by NozomiDesu
Summary: Serie de One-Shots (algunos, otros serán two-shots) inspirados en canciones de k-pop, poniendo a varios personajes en situaciones locas cx Capítulo 1: What Is Love?-Twice


p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"¡Minna! Nozomi Desu!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Hola, soy… relativamente nueva, antes escribía muchos fanfics pero no tenían final cx se me ocurrió esto mientras iba en el camión, disfrútenlo…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Las canciones mencionadas tampoco me pertenecen/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"La canción mencionada en este One-Shot le pertenece a Twice que le pertenece a JYP/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Recuerden… Thomas Astruc no da Spoilers pero si quiero ver el SnakeBee…/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Pondré la canción traducida pero igual, escuchen la original./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"One-Shot 1: What is love?/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Era solo una pregunta, el título de una canción, sin embargo, había hecho que su mente lo repitiera cada segundo, incluso había descargado y también había investigado que decía toda la canción, y hasta ahora, no lo entendía, pensaba que, había sentido amor cuando la vio por primera vez, sin embargo, por primera vez, estaba empezando a dudar, todo gracias a esa canción, esa canción coreana, cantada por 9 hermosas chicas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Y ahí estaba, escondido a la hora del almuerzo, volviendo a escuchar esa canción, volviendo a tener dudas…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Ooh, tal vez cualquier día/spanspan style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"br /span style="background: white;"Algún día podré sentir este amor/spanbr /span style="background: white;"No sé cuándo a mi vengas, ni bien quién serás"/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Bien, eso tenía un tanto de razón, se había enamorado de alguien sin saber quién era…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Solo sabía que era la chica más asombrosa que había conocido, de su edad claro./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; background: white;" align="center"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;""Quiero saber cómo podría ser tan dulce como un caramelo./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; background: white; box-sizing: inherit; min-height: 25px; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: center; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" align="center"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;"Quiero saber cómo es volar en el cielo./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; background: white; box-sizing: inherit; min-height: 25px; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: center; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" align="center"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;"Quiero saber, saber, saber, saber./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; background: white; box-sizing: inherit; min-height: 25px; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: center; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" align="center"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;"¿Qué es el amor? ¿Cómo se siente el amor?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; background: white; box-sizing: inherit; min-height: 25px; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: center; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" align="center"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;"Quiero saber cómo te mantiene sonriendo todo el día./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; background: white; box-sizing: inherit; min-height: 25px; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: center; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" align="center"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;"Quiero saber cómo todo el mundo se vuelve hermoso./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; background: white; box-sizing: inherit; min-height: 25px; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: center; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" align="center"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;"Quiero saber, saber, saber, saber."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;"A este punto de la canción, Adrien pensó que se había vuelto loco, ya que escuchaba, no solo las voces de las 9 chicas, sino, una más, una que, estaba seguro, no estaba ahí…/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;"-"¿Qué es el amor? ¿Vendrá a mí el amor algún día?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; box-sizing: inherit; min-height: 25px; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;"Sólo imaginando todo esto/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; box-sizing: inherit; min-height: 25px; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;"Sólo de pensarlo, casi hace que mi corazón explote./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; box-sizing: inherit; min-height: 25px; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;"Mmm que bien se siente./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; box-sizing: inherit; min-height: 25px; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;"Si, un día, de verdad./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; box-sizing: inherit; min-height: 25px; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;"El amor viene a mí, podría llorar./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white; box-sizing: inherit; min-height: 25px; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;"Mmm realmente quiero saber cómo se siente."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;"Okey, eso ya se estaba poniendo raro, sin embargo, lo que Adrien ignoraba era que, juntando todo el valor posible, Marinette se había acercado a donde estaba él, que, absorto en su mundo, no había reparado con la presencia de la chica, ni que esta, había tomado uno de sus audífonos, encontrándose con una canción conocida, Adrien volteó lentamente, encontrándose con los ojos azules de su "mejor amiga" (alguien mátelo por favor! O lo haré yo cx), Marinette, al verse expuesta, solo atino a hacer una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa y salió corriendo (Típico), dejando un Adrien muy confundido./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;"El resto del día paso normal para unos e incómodo para otros, y por otros hablo de Marinette, ya que Alya no dejaba de preguntarle lo ocurrido, cosa que, ella no quería decir una sola palabra./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;"Más tarde ese día/span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;" /span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;"LadyBug se encontraba en la cima de la torre Eiffel, tarareando la canción, llevaba días con esa canción en la cabeza, desde que, Rose y Mylene habían hecho que la escuchara, y, en definitiva, le había gustado, por el significado, el ritmo, todo./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;"Mientras tanto, Chat Noir, se encontraba saltando por los techos de París, pensando en ese extraño encuentro con Marinette, ya que, después de eso, ella lo evadió por completo, y, al intentar ir a hablar con ella en su versión de superspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanhéroe, ella no se encontraba en su habitación, por lo que, ahora, estaba recorriendo cada parte de la ciudad para asegurarse que estuviera bien./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; background: white;" align="center"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;""¿En qué parte del mundo estás ahora mismo?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;"Era lo que se preguntaba mientras iba al último lugar que le faltaba recorrer, la Torre Eiffel./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; background: white; box-sizing: inherit; min-height: 25px; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: center; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" align="center"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;""¿Cuándo podremos conocernos?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; background: white; box-sizing: inherit; min-height: 25px; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: center; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" align="center"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;"¿Cómo y cuándo puede comenzar nuestra relación?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;"Sus eternas preguntas respecto a LadyBug y su verdadera identidad…/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; background: white; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; background: white; box-sizing: inherit; min-height: 25px; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: center; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" align="center"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;""No lo sé ahora, pero de alguna manera/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; background: white; box-sizing: inherit; min-height: 25px; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: center; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" align="center"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;"Siento que será muy bueno/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; background: white; box-sizing: inherit; min-height: 25px; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: center; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" align="center"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;"Mejor que cualquier película o drama/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; background: white; box-sizing: inherit; min-height: 25px; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: center; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" align="center"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;"El gran amor vendrá a mí, mi corazón lo siente."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;"Estaba seguro que así sería, era curioso, que el rap tierno de esa canción describiera tan bien lo que sentía, pero, lo más curioso, fue cuando llego a la torre, y, acercándose lentamente, pudo escuchar a su lady cantar, esa voz, que, ubicaba mejor que nada en el mundo, esa voz que ya había escuchado, no pudo negar su sorpresa, al enterarse de esa forma tan… rara, tal vez sería la palabra que la describiría, de la identidad de LadyBug, y todo gracias a esa canción, oh, cuanto le rogaría a su padre para que, lo dejara estudiar coreano, en cuanto terminara con el Chino, estaba seguro que accedería, pero eso no es importante ahora, lo importante era, ¿Qué tan fuerte lo golpearía Marinette/LadyBug ahora que se enterara que él había descubierto su identidad? ¿Sería peor si también ella conociera la identidad de él? Estaba 100% seguro que así sería, pero, correría el riesgo…/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;"Dejare final abierto porque, tal vez se me ocurra una segunda parte./span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;"No es muy largo y no use toda la canción, lo siento, por eso pensé que tal vez se me ocurriría una segunda parte./span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;" /span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;"Se aceptan críticas, comentarios, sugerencias de canciones./span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;"Todo menos odio a Twice /span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;"Nos leemos en otra ocasión./span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; letter-spacing: -.05pt;"Nozomi fuera. ;) /span/em/p 


End file.
